The Phoenix King
by Redisc0ver
Summary: "Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Perhaps it can. But then enemies can last more than one lifetime as well. Team Avatar has been divided over time, each leading a separate, peaceful life. But secrets of the past are threatening to return and bring darkness back to the world all under the name of the elusive Phoenix King.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) far into the future. Things are _possibly_ going to be edited around as time passes . . .

* * *

><p>Saga of the Phoenix King<p>

Book 1

Return

Chapter 1

Revelations

"Yup, she's definitely dead." Lu stood up and ran his fingers along the long droop of his mustache.

"Did you just figure that out?" Mako said bitterly as he looked over the body. She was middle aged, but still old enough to be his mother. Her uniquely blond hair was stained with flecks of blood. Mako had not moved her, but did not see any place on her body where blood had been spilled. He wondered who it belonged to. Her dull green eyes looked up at him, all life in them gone forever.

"Well you were the one so keen on keeping us here."

"Because there's something else going on."

"There's _always_ something else going on." Lu squatted down on the opposite side of the body. Mako couldn't say he much liked working with him. Chief Beifong had fired both him and his friend and given Mako the position of detective and, though he enjoyed it, he couldn't handle the workload that was meant for two people alone. Without people willing to fill the position Beifong hired Lu, believing that now he'd be more careful knowing what was at stake and wouldn't have a buddy to help him goof off. That didn't mean Mako had to be happy about it.

"I just want to be sure." Mako carefully looked through the pockets of the high-collared coat she wore. He found the girl's Id in a wallet tucked away in one pocket. Her name was Myami and she was thirty-seven years old. There were also pictures of a man there, smiling and holding her hand. A boyfriend? Perhaps a husband?

"You're just looking for trouble." Lu said.

"You're just lazy,"

"You're just a bored desk cop."

Mako didn't respond. He told himself he wasn't going to play this game. Mostly because it was true and he hated when Lu managed to get under his skin. Since solving the case with Verrik's underhanded work he hadn't seen too many groundbreaking cases. Sure there were little mysteries all over the city, a murder here and a robbery there, but he saw through most of them fairly easily. The criminals in Repubilc City hardly found a need to hide what they did. And even then the law held him back from doing what he needed to, becoming restraints more often then they were weapons against the men he perused.

"Well, looks like you get your wish. Take a look at this." Lu was looking at Myami with a cocked head. He pulled down her raised collar revealing the severe burn that tore across the skin of her throat. The burn stretched from there and across her chest and part of her face, but the worst of it was just above the collarbone. There he could see the round form of a hand and the thick fingers stretching around her throat. "You ever seen this kind of mark before?"

"Yeah." Mako agreed, his skin crawling with a fury he had not felt in a while. The burn had been made by a very specific firebender, a crime lord who went by the name Tizon. Tizon was the powerful leader of the Agni Kais and well feared in the criminal underworld. Yet he had always managed to escape the law. His secret was so well kept not even his most trusted men knew exactly how he operated. But the hand shaped burn across the throat was his work.

"I'll add her to the list." Lu said pulling out a pad and scribbling something before turning away and sending a few orders to the other officers around.

"No." Mako said standing, "I think we should call him out on this."

"You wanna grapple with that guy rookie be my guest. People don't come back after trying to catch him. It's just how it works."

"Our jobs are to catch criminals. We know who it was."

"We can't prove who it was."

"I can. I've been on the other side of the law. I know how to work with them."

Lu turned back, his eyes sharp and narrow, and looked to Mako, "You got some kind of plan don't you kid?"

* * *

><p>He needed to stop.<p>

He stayed there on the couch in the sitting room almost perfectly still. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. His amber eyes stared into the table. Every shade of the pale wood stood out in his mind and he followed the paths they made. But it was not the grains and rivets of the tabletop he saw. It was a map of the shifting sea and the cluster of islands that scattered across the surface. A small group of darkened marks were the enemy in his mind and a pale place where something had been spilled was his own men.

From here any normal man would see nothing. They were just shapes and shadows and meant nothing. But to him the shapes had purpose and drew together. He heard the roar of fire in his ears as the pale forces he commanded opened fire against the darkened marks. He watched as the darkened marks twisted their position to return fire. He listened to what may be one of the most horrid sounds a man can hear: the sound of another man in pain. He shouted orders, orders that were herd only by the men of the pale forces and they obeyed without any delay. Benders of all sorts united together to stand against the enemy, but they heard the sound in the distant. A low hum that grew more fierce with every passing heartbeat that beat in his ears. He saw them come closer, a dozen of them or more filling the sky like a flock of angry eagle hawks. His men would fight the aircraft, but they couldn't fend off the explosives they dropped. The steel hull of the ship burst with a loud screech. Water sprayed over the edge as they tipped and rolled as water filled its inside. The deck tilted heavily to one side, seawater crashing against the side threatening to overtake it. His breath caught as his men broke ranks at last, fleeing any way they possibly could. He tried not to run. He tried to save as many as he could. A great fire exploded beside him.

He had to fall with the others. There were so many others.

Soft hands touched his bare shoulders and the entire battle vanished. Only the scent of seawater and ash remained in his memory. The hands were gone the next instant, but it had been just enough to break his thoughts. He blinked and ran a hand along his face. How long had he been sitting? He looked around him, focused on the shadows and light that came from the open windows. They had crawled nearly halfway across the room and rested high on the opposite wall. Light flickered from a series of candles he had lit before his battle sending shadows fleeing in darting, flickering shapes. A weak, pale light emanated from the radio that had just been turned on.

Her hand twisted the tuning nob as she found the station she had been looking for. He watched her delicate fingertips hesitate on it for only a moment before she settled into the wide chair beside it with a book in her lap. He let a smile creep on his lips as he watched the woman she had married for a moment.

Asami was far too young for him by the standards of the rest of the world. The two of them were far too distant for any relationship between them to work by the standards of the rest of the world. And the rest of the world was right in those things. She was a busy woman taking command of Future Industries as easily as she did and he had his hands overflowing with duties dealing with the United Forces. Times where the two of them were together in peace were few and far between but he had waited for each day to come.

Now that she had settled he rose only to squeeze in beside her. The chair she had chosen was wide but thick, cream colored, pillows kept the two of them tight together. He slipped an arm around his young wife and pulled her hips closer to him. A hint of a smile pulled at the edges of her lips but her emerald eyes stayed focused on the pages of her book. She crossed her legs, the lower half of her leg pulling free through a slit in her nightdress. He ran his fingertips along the smooth skin she had showed him and she gave up trying to read, closing her eyes and sighing with relief. He leaned close to her and traced her jawline with his lips, planting gentle kisses along the way, and followed a path downward and sucked at the base of her neck. Her skin trembled under his touch.

"Miss me?" He taunted with a voice at a whisper at her ear.

"I always do." She breathed her response finally opening her eyes and turning to kiss his lips. He let her tangle her fingers into his hair and pull him closer. Her tongue ran against his and he hummed. He held her tightly against him. Wanted to move her onto him. His breath stopped when she pulled away from him and stood.

"Leaving so soon," He teased and leaned back wanting to welcome her back into his arms.

"You haven't told me how Rion's been." She almost demanded the question, and he sighed the answer.

"Asami, I've only been here a few hours. She was asleep when I came home. Your sitter seemed happy enough to have the afternoon off." She seemed to find the answer satisfying enough and slid onto him and gave him her lips again. Her fingertips ran against his jaw and he ran his hands under her dress and along her thighs. He felt himself tightening. He could feel her warmth so close to his hands. He could hear the way her breaths were growing more rapid, feel how her kisses were becoming more eager and hungry. His teeth scraped against her neck as he became desperate for freedom and her warmth.

A bell sounded loud and clear. At first he did not hear it. He was too focused on the sound of her breaths and the beat of her heart. But it came again and rung for a moment before falling silent. Asami pulled away from him and looked around confused. Someone was outside ringing the doorbell. After a moment passed Iroh reached for his wife again. He wanted to feel the gentle curve of her shoulders and ignore whatever was outside. The sound came again but this time it brought the sound of quiet sobs that grew with each breath.

"I better take care of her." Asami said pushing herself to stand and leave, "You get the door."

Iroh grumbled and breathed, closing his eyes. He focused on his self-control and nothing else. Beside him the candles burned brighter and dimmer with his breaths. The bell came again and snapped him from his momentary trance. The crying from upstairs grew louder. He pushed himself from his chair, not without complaints, and left the room to find the door. Twice more the bell rang before he reached it.

"What?" He demanded pulling the door open without any sort of grace. He blinked against the light of the setting sun. He raised his hand against the glare and his stomach knotted at the person who had interrupted him.

She was small and elegant and wore a dress that flowed with silver and white. Glossy pears lined the patterned fabric about her neck and shoulders. Her deep brown hair was braided from a ponytail that started high on her head and hung down to her waist. Her eyes were golden amber like a sunset but held none of the life and cheerful joy he had become so used to seeing over so many years. Her fingers she kept tangled in nervousness and they fiddled as he took in the sight of her.

"Saya?" He said her name in disbelief. He had not seen the woman who was to become his wife in many years. When last he saw her it had been the night that he had taken Asami as his own. She had smiled for him and leaned into the chest of the man she had brought with him. She had said she was happy for him for finding someone that made him happy, even if it wasn't her. But her eyes had been sad and filled with regret. Why had his mother insisted she come to his wedding? "What are you doing here? I thought my mother-"

He stopped as her head dropped, her gaze fell to the floor. He knew this woman all too well. He had been raised with her. His father just short of forced him to spend time with her, to learn as much as he could about his future wife, when he was a boy. She had always been so vibrant, full of life, loud and cheerful. And now tears welled at the corners of her eyes.

"Iroh," she struggled to speak and swallowed hard as she forced herself to meet his gaze. Iroh put his arms around her shoulders and held her head against his chest. She exhaled, the sound ragged. "Something's happened. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come here. I just don't know where else to go."

"It's alright." He promised blindly, stroking her hair. "You're with me now. You're safe."

She shook her head and looked up at him.

"You don't understand. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>He knocked twice on the heavy iron door. Never more than twice. He was greeted only with silence. Mako pressed his ear to the door and still heard nothing.<p>

"This is stupid." Lu said from behind him. He ran his finger along the now bare skin of his upper lip. "We've tried three of the Agni Kai's safehouses and nothing."

"Quit being a baby." Mako told him. Lu had been grumpy ever since they had left. Mako had leads on where Tizon _might_ be hiding. He had vague memories from his childhood, following Lightning Bolt Zolt and Shady Shin to meetings with the Agni Kai's leaders. So far none of his hunches had been fruitful. But Lu's unhappy disposition had nothing to do with their investigation not having any sort of luck so far. Instead it had everything to do with the decision to shave his precious mustache to at least attempt to hide his true identity.

"Just get over yourself Mako," Mako gritted his teeth as he intentionally mispronounced his name. "you got nothing. Tons of cops better than you have chased this guy and tons of cops better than you never caught him. And a good bunch of those cops better than you never came back."

Mako almost gave some kind of retort, but stopped as a small rectangle in the middle of the door slid open. A pair of narrow blue eyes, cast in shadow, looked out at him. "Hey, Mako," A fimilar voice from inside said, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't get someone to fry you?"

"Shin?" Mako answered confused, "What are you doing in an Agni Kai hideout?"

"Times is tough kid. I had to jump sides Now what do you want?" His eyes narrowed, "And who's your friend?"

"No one. I got a proposition for you."

"Not like the _last_ proposition you had for us?"

"What propos-" Lu started to ask but Mako cut him off with a raised arm.

"No. Nothing like that. Just me and Tizon."

"And your friend." The eyes glanced toward Lu

"And my friend."

A clatter of movement caught Mako's attention. From the fire escapes of nearby buildings six men fell, landing all around them and taking aggressive stances towards them. Lu jumped but Mako stayed perfectly still and calm. The door opened and Shin gestured for them to enter.

The men followed Mako and Lu as they entered without a word. More were waiting for them once they entered. Security was tight, Mako could see that from the sheer number of men there. But it was the agitated look in their eyes and the tightness in their hands that told him something serious had gone down. They were waiting for an order to strike and every one of them would give it their all.

Mako took a seat in the center of the room. Lu sat beside him. His fingers fidgeted nervously at the hem of his jacket. In front of them sat a man at a desk. His amber eyes were shadowed by his thick brow and eyebrows and his chin was hidden by a thick, black beard that hung just under his chin. Aside from that his head was completely hairless. Mako took special note of his eyes, they had no gleam of happiness in them. The more he watched the more he felt as though there was nothing to see simply because there were no emotions to find. His jacket was made with light, brightly colored fabrics, but was weighed down by a number of golden chains and a heavy looking pocket watch that sat in a pocket that looked too small for it on his chest. His hands were folded on the desk in front of him. The left hand rested on an equalist glove that covered his right.

"Congratulations detective," The man said, "In one day you've managed what dozens of others couldn't do. I am Tizon."

"You were waiting for us, weren't you?" Mako asked the question before Lu had a chance to speak. The senior detective gave an angry glance towards him.

"Of course I was." Tizon leaned back comfortably at his desk chair. "After all Myami's death was so tragic how could you _not_ come?"

"You knew Myami?" Lu asked,

"Of course I do. She was one of my many, many mistresses. And when my little birds told me that the great detective Mako was on the case then I knew it was only a matter of time before you came knocking at my door."

"Then you know why we're here?"

"I do." He nodded, "You saw the mark. My mark. I've left it on so many victims it's very hard to ignore."

"Right." Lu stood up and pulled a set of handcuffs from his jacket, "Then you're under arrest for murder."

Mako dropped his head in a hand just as a number of the men surrounding them lept towards him. Before they reached the older detective Mako grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back into the chair.

"No, that's _not _what we're doing." Mako said sternly. The men stopped in their tracks, but did not back away.

"But you can't act like you didn't come here to arrest me."

"Well I-"

"Because you _know_ that I didn't do it, don't you? Because, like you in the past, I was framed."

"Then if you didn't do it do you at least have information about who did?" Mako asked

"Hey, Mako, you can't actually believe this guy." Lu asked

"Of course he believes us." Tizon answered, "He's worked with us before. And he's been in the same position before."

"But nothing fits. Who else would make your mark?"

"Any firebender in the world could make that. It's just a burn."

"No one's crazy enough to want to be associated with being you." Tizon's gloved hand tightened at the comment. Mako straightened his back, he couldn't afford to look small.

"I understand that I've put myself out there dozens of times, and I enjoy the work I do, I still can't have someone out there ruining my good name. The man who did this won't be getting away with it, I can assure you."

"Good. Then let us help you." It was becoming harder and harder to ignore Lu's stares of dissaproval, "It's our job to-"

"I know exactly what your job is Mako. I've seen the work you've done on the Triple Threats in the past couple of years. I don't intend on letting you get close to _anyone _in my family. Let you take them apart piece by piece like you did them. Granted, it gave me the chance to expand my already powerful empire, but I'd rather you _not_ turn on me if you don't mind."

"If someone is out to get you then-"

"You already have my answer. I do not need. Your help." Tizon leaned forward on his desk, his fingers laced just in front of his chin.

"Alright then. We'll just leave you be." Mako stood and around him the men who were firebenders brought a flame to their hands. Their unyielding faces were distorted by the angry shadows that were cast by the fire.

"I appreciate the visit, but there's something else you fail to understand. I am going to catch this man who is after my good name. I am going to do it long before this gets out of hand. And you guys, cops, detectives, whatever you call yourselves, you're just going to get in my way. So I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen. The both of you are staying here."

"You can't just-" The closest guard struck Lu as he spoke, punching him hard in the side of the face. The older detective stumbled to the side and fell to the ground. When he looked up the bottom of his jaw was already a darker shade of red.

"I think I very much can."

* * *

><p>"<em>You know this really isn't the place for something like this".<em> She heard the now familiar voice and chose to ignore it. Raava, the spirit of peace and light, was just as much a part of her as her own spirit was. Now that Korra had grown and fully awakened as an avatar and at times she could hear her almost as clearly as she could her own voice.

Korra sat perfectly still, her eyes closed to the world around her. Behind her she felt Naga's fur, thick and warm against her back. Behind her polar bear dog a statue honoring Fire Lord Zuko stood, his hand raised and holding a gentle flame that danced in the breeze. All around her the train station was busy. People rushed past worrying about their lives. They went to work. They came from work. They talked with friends or people who were already working. The children played games in the street, fought over meaningless rules or victories. Adults argued over equally pointless topics. The train's whistles blared. Announcements sounded through the speakers in the hallways. And it was here that Korra had decided to meditate.

She wasn't listening to anything in particular. Nothing except for her own breath. She felt her heart beat and tried to slow it down. She reached within herself and saw the vast cosmos that was her inner being. There she was alone in a land baron of everything but distant stars. There was not even a ground to stand on. Raava swirled around her, the ancient spirit's body glowing with white starlight.

"I just wanted to see if I could." Korra answered.

"_No. You just wanted to run away._ Korra didn't respond. _Honestly Korra, you're becoming more and more like an airbender every day."_

"I'm not going to force anything." She said starting to walk. "And I don't want to talk about that. Something else now please."

"_Very well then. How about a story? There's one about Avatar Derzic that I think you'll find interesting. He was a firebender many centuries ago who had a very close relationship to the fire sages in a time when dragons were so numerous it was thought that they outnumbered the people of the fire nation. Now, in that age there were more than just Fire Sages. There were also the Council of Elders of the Air Nomads as well as the Fortune Tellers for the Earth Kingdom and the Warrior Princes of the water tribes. They all had the same tasks of serving the avatar, bringing prophecies and-"_

"Something else now please,." Korra's head fell back "And if you are going to tell me a story at least make it interesting."

"_My whole purpose of being here is not just to entertain you whenever you're bored. You do know this right?"_

Korra was about to answer when a crash sounded from the real world and she snapped out of her meditative state. In the distance a cart had struck another and fallen over. Whatever the woman there had been selling had clattered all across the pavement. The man who's cart she had hit was ranting and waving his arms angrily. A few people were helping her gather their things and from here no one had seemed to be hurt. There wasn't a need to rush into helping them.

From that point on Korra couldn't gather herself enough to hear Raava's voice again. She stood and brushed herself off. Naga lifted her head and nudged her hand, wanting her ears scratched. Korra did and rubbed her head against the polar bear dog's. Naga responded with a long lick up the side of her face.

"Come on girl." She said pulling herself onto her back. Naga stood and shook her head free of the dirt of the city street, an action that rippled down her spine and would have thrown Korra from the saddle if she had not been ready for it. "let's go home. _My_ home this time."

Naga whined and padded towards the road. Korra patted her friend's shoulder, "It's alright. We'll go to the park next time. And you can have all the fish you catch. Promise." Naga's tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth. "Good girl."

Naga didn't hurry down the middle of the road like they normally did. For the longest time everything was pretty much quiet. Or, at least, a quiet time for a city. There wasn't much to run for or from, not much the avatar needed to do. She trained with Tenzin still, her airbending she was pretty sure she mastered a very long time ago, but of course he disagreed. And her spiritual side would always need work even with her connection to the spirits and Raava stronger than it has ever been.

The portals to the spirit words were still open, she had not managed to find a reason to close them. But when she looked around her she did not see any of the spirits that had been released. But most of them avoided the cities, keeping to the forests and mountains and less populated areas in the world. But the spirit lights still stretched across the sky in glorious shades of green and violet on nights when the moon was at its darkest. The lights of the city made it hard for them to be seen, but she knew they were there above her.

Naga stopped outside of the apartment building she now lived in. It wasn't much, hardly anything at all actually if she thought about what some of the other people in the city had. The rooms were small and the hallways narrow. The walls were thin enough she could hear their drunken neighbor arguing with the radio every Friday night when his team decided not to play as well as he wanted them too. But it was the only place they could afford living off of Mako's income alone that would allow a polar bear dog. As helpful as being the avatar was and no matter how dedicated she was to training and bringing peace between spirits and humans, the lifestyle didn't come with a paycheck. Only the gifts of gratification from people she had helped. Unfortunately the stories Tenzin told of townsfolk throughout the earth kingdom giving shelter and rations, throwing feasts after his arrival, to Avatar Aang to honor his presence didn't apply to people in the city.

Korra dismounted as they approached the door knowing that the both of them together wouldn't fit into the door. The polar bear dog pushed her way in and up the stairs and sat in front of the room they lived in, her tail wagging and waiting for Korra to open the door.

Korra patted the dog's head and slid the key to the door into the keyhole and turned it, but could not hear the lock click. Had the door already been unlocked? She doubted Mako had made it home before her. He usually locked the door whether he was in the house or not.

She opened the door carefully and it swung inward on loud hinges. Korra rolled her eyes and went inside. "Mako? Are you home baby?" She called into the dark house. A candle sat on the table in the front room, a single small flame bobbing on the wick. The light it gave was very thin, but enough to see the shadow of a man sitting on the couch. Instantly Korra lit a flame in the palm of her hand, ready to strike.

"Korra, Korra," The man said standing. He was taller than her and his shoulders were powerful and broad. In his hand he held a long spear tipped with sharpened bone. Had he been anyone else Korra would have been not only worried, but intimidated. "Is that any way to treat your father?"

Instantly forgetting her fears Korra rushed up to hug her father. The bear of a man wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too." She felt his hand on her hair and let herself sink into the familiar feel of his furs.

"How did you get in here?" She asked finally letting go of him and sitting on the couch. Naga took a usual place beside her and placed her head in her lap. Korra would pet her head and scratch her ears as she talked and Naga wouldn't jump on the couch. That was the deal.

"I met with Tenzin when I made port. He let me in."

"You left the door unlocked," Korra told him, "You scared me for a minute. You could have at least told me or Mako you were coming."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You could have told me you moved in with him." He said the last part almost like it was an accusation. Korra averted his gaze. She told herself he only wanted the best for her, he always did, but he didn't understand.

"Well," She searched for the right words, "It just . . . it felt right. Like it was time for us to take the next step."

"Well then your steps are crooked." He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "And until I see a stone around your neck you know you're doing it wrong." Korra folded her arms and Naga pushed at them with her nose until she went back to petting her.

"That aside, why are you here?"

"A man can't want to visit his daughter?"

"A chief can't just leave his tribe for a week for personal playtime. And definitely not with winter coming."

"Very true." He sighed, "But I wanted to see you personally. And Bolin wanted to know how you were doing too."

"How is he?" Korra hadn't talked much about Mako's younger brother. He worked very closely with Varrick as an actor even in the years that passed. As far as anyone could tell from this far away he was enjoying himself, living the celebrity life with Varrik as his guide. And there was always the added bonus of having a woman like Ginger on your arm wherever you went. But aside from the movers that Korra and Mako went to see every now and again there were only rumors about what the earthbender had been up to in the South Pole in his personal time.

"Well enough. I've been working with him personally when he isn't working with Verrick. He'll be a fine warrior very soon if I do say so much myself. I'm looking forward to seeing how he performs when the winter hits. He _did_ have some interesting things to say about Mako though. Things that I intend on going over with him another time."

"Oh . . . What did he say?"

"When I said another time, it means with Mako and no one else. It's man's business."

"Oh," Korra's shoulders sank. Tonraq may as well have had a flashing sign telling her he had heard something bad. "Well, I guess he should be home soon, so you can talk to him then I guess."

"He called earlier. He'll be home late."

"Nothing bad, right?"

"I couldn't tell." He wasn't even looking at her anymore. Just sitting there with his chin on his fist. Korra's fingers twitched as she waited. Had something been bothering him? Finally he spoke, "Korra I want you to come to the south with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because you need to spend some time with your mother. There are things you need to learn, things you've never had the chance to do when you were younger."

"I don't think there's anything I _haven't_ done. I've already mastered all the elements and I've gotten into all the spiritual stuff too. Oh, and, Fire Ferrets? National champions two years running. What more do I need to learn?"

"What about how to be a woman?" He asked raising his eyebrow, "Korra I realize your life is different because you're the avatar but that doesn't mean you should ignore the parts about life that regular people go through. You'll be twenty-one years old soon. This is something you need to consider."

"It's not that I haven't considered it," She sighed, "It just doesn't seem to matter as much right now."

"It's not _now_ that I'm worried about Korra." He put a firm hand on his daughter's knee. "It's about your future. Haven't you even thought about having children? A family? This very well could happen. You've already gotten close enough to Mako if he's living with you."

Korra shifted uncomfortably as he added the last part with a hint of bitterness. She didn't need to wonder if he approved. What gnawed at her was the question that all fathers start to worry about when their daughter gets close to a man. She knew it couldn't be far away.

"I want you to be ready when that time comes. I don't want the world to throw you off guard or out of balance. You just need to learn."

"When do I have to leave?" She asked, "I really should tell Tenzin ahead of time. And Mako should know too. He'd have to take off of work and he loves his job."

"I've already talked to both of them. Everything's been arranged. We leave tonight."

* * *

><p>"Absolutly not." Asami said sternly, her voice like an angry whisper, crossing her arms over her chest. "She cannot stay here."<p>

"She has nowhere else to go. "Iroh had not only allowed Saya to come in, but had promised her that she could stay for as long as she needed. She had fallen asleep on the couch, her arms folded neatly over her stomach.

"At this point, it isn't my problem." Asami looked away from her, "Your mother likes her. She could go to the Fire Nation and be perfectly fine."

"That's not what she wants."

"At what point am I worried about what she wants?"

"Asami." She felt his hands on her shoulders. He was so firm and strong but it felt gentle and warm against her skin. "Think about what you're saying. She's hurt and tired and pregnant and your saying to just leave her? This isn't like you at all. Tell me."

Asami looked away from him, "I don't like her. I don't want her around." She knew saying the words that it sounded wrong, like she was doing something horrible. But it was the way she felt and she couldn't change that.

"You've only seen her twice. You barely know her."

"I know you would have married her if you hadn't gotten me pregnant first." He blinked and she knew his words had struck him like a knife. She would leave them there a moment. He started to stammer a response and she stopped him, "You still love her don't you?"

Iroh took a moment to respond. She didn't push him, his pause told him all the answer she truly needed. "I do. But I also love you. I chose to have this family with you and I would never take any of that back." He ran his fingers along the edges of her hair lightly. She glanced away catching his dishonesty. He had never chosen to have a family. Rion's birth had been an accident, nothing more. "Her being here isn't going to take me from you. I know where I belong. Don't be this way."

She sighed heavily. She almost wished he would just be angry with her. Most men would just say this was going to happen and leave it. But he had to sound calm. He had to wrap his arms around her and hold her head against his chest. He held her like this so many times. She loved him. That would never change.

"Alright." She sighed, "I will try not to be pushy. Just don't expect me to take care of her."

"I never asked you to." He kissed her forehead and ran his hand over her hair.

She let him hold her until she heard the stirring in the other room and pulled away from him. Saya probably waking up. "I need to check on Rion." She told him and headed away.

Upstairs she found the little angel laying on her back in her crib. A thin blanket decorated with small animals covered the majority of her tiny body. She stirred but only every few minutes. A twitch from a dream. Asami could stay there all night watching the little girl. Just making sure everything was alright.

She should have guessed something like this would have happened. She was never meant to be with Iroh. Not really at least. They just worked together. She had weapons in her company that her father had built. His successor, an old friend of his named Kai, had taken over inventions finding improvements and such wherever he could. And Iroh held the highest rank possible in the United Forces. His men tested her weapons, used them in training and, a couple times, against some enemy of his.

They did not see each other that often. When it didn't involve work it was some formal occasion or another. She would go looking for business. He would go because he was the prince of the Fire Nation and had some political reason or another to be there. And they would fall together. She let herself be drawn to his strong shoulders and prominent jaw line. And she knew he was letting himself be drawn to whatever dress she had put on knowing he would be drawn to it as well.

It wasn't innocent fun. It was far from it. But it was a fun that they had a few times whenever they managed to steal time alone together.

It was a few times before she realized she had genuine feelings for him. She noticed it after suddenly feeling so empty when a message arrived that he wouldn't be coming to a particular ball. She didn't regret what she felt or anything she had done at the time. She didn't realize he was promised to another woman. He had never even so much as mentioned her before. Instead he would say her name when they were close together and kiss her gently through the night.

She tried to hide what happened when she first found she would be expecting the general's child. They had never really been together or dated, just spent a lot of time together in the darkness of night. But after confiding in Mako he was able to make it very clear, she needed to be direct with him. The day she told him was when their relationship, whatever it was to be called, would be changed.

She had to travel to the Fire Nation to meet with him. To this day she could not tell what she saw in his eyes as she told him the truth. Never before had she seen a person so torn, so happy and so tormented at once. He had nodded and embraced her, told her everything would be alright. When he held her everything was safe.

He took her with him to tell his mother. Fire Lord Azula had made her disapproval very clear in every way she seemed to imagine. Her love for Asami ended with the presence that Future Industries had in the economy of the Fire Nation and nothing else. But this child, illegitimate or not, would be Iroh's first son and heir to the throne after his death. That, above anything else, would have to be accepted. So his engagement with Saya would have to be ended and he would have Asami as his wife before the pregnancy could be released by the media. Iroh accepted gracefully and when he took Asami's hand she truly felt happy.

Fire Lord Azula did have one final demand over the matter though: Iroh would personally tell Saya the truth about what he had done and why they would not be married as previously planned. Asami had been there and watched as the woman, who much to her dislike looked very much like the princess she was going to become, struggled to contain her sadness. Iroh had been gentle as he could but he did not hold her or touch her. His compassion was only in his eyes and the smoothness of his voice as he confessed.

It had been over a year since then. The day she married had been one of the best in her life. When she looked at Iroh she believed he loved her, just as he said he did. And when their daughter Rion was born he did everything he possibly could to be a proud, supporting father. He would leave for long periods to work and she would take care of Future Industries.

The public treated them like celebrities, following them with reporters and cameras wherever they went. She was, in title alone, a princess now, a lady of the Fire Nation. Their daughter was a princess as well and, if they had no other children, she would one day be the Fire Lord after Iroh passes down the throne. The reporters had waited just outside their home for days just waiting for the princess to be born and be the first to catch a glimpse of her.

Now it seemed that all that they had built was shattering like glass. They still had their daughter but Saya was here and Iroh still loved her. She couldn't help but be afraid that the child she carried was his, even if he were to tell her otherwise. They were only together because he had slept with her instead of his fiancée. Who's to say it couldn't happen the other way around?

"You need to rest," the careful voice from downstairs said, pulling her from her thoughts. She could hear him. A muttering asked him something and he responded, "Of course. I will always be here. I will never leave you."

* * *

><p>Mako sat on the floor, his knees propped up in front of him and his head back against the wall. He could swear he was losing feeling in his toes. The air here was like ice and it chilled him to his core. When he breathed thick fog formed around his mouth. It was a kind of cold he hadn't felt since a particularly harsh winter he had to live through on the streets with Bolin as a kid. It was the kind of cold that made it hard to move, made your thoughts clouded, and made it hurt to firebend.<p>

Lu was curled in a corner on the other side of the small room. He wasn't a firebender so his body didn't naturally reject the cold like Mako's did, but that didn't make him any more comfortable. He fumbled with his coat, trying to draw it closer to himself. Every now and then he would cast glances at Mako, looking for something. Waiting for something.

Mako didn't worry himself, he knew why. Tizon had the two of them sent away, to be put in this little holding place deep underground beneath the safe house. He had seen other cells as they were led away holding people of all kinds from men he knew to be cops that had gone missing long ago to young children that peered out from between the bars of their cells with wide eyes. How Tizon had managed to amass something this intricate and detailed was beyond him.

The entire area echoed with the memory of Amon's prisons from the bending revolution. With the memory came the fear and the anger he had felt at the time and he fought to force it down. Not only was Korra not here but she was safe. She was at home, her father was with her. And, should the worst happen, she was perfectly capable of defending herself.

The two detectives had been pushed into a section of the prison marked with heavy iron doors. From that point on it had been nothing but ice and cold and he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be warm. They had been pushed into their cell and their assigned guard stood in front of their door, his back turned to them.

Mako managed to whisper something to Lu then, "I've got a plan," He said, "But you have to promise not to get all legal on me." Lu didn't answer, only nodded. Since then there had been only silence and cold. How long had it been? Twelve thousand, two hundred and fourty-six seconds exactly. He had counted with nothing better to do.

"What?" He finally snapped at Lu angrily.

"What what?" Lu answered back.

"You've been staring at me this whole time."

"It's not like I got nothing else to stare at."

"Just leave me alone."

Lu raised his arms for a moment and Mako curled himself together. His hand went to his neck, but no scarf was there for him to touch. "What is your problem? First you tell me to-"

"I just don't like being here ok?" Mako answered before Lu could say something that would ruin him.

"You think I like it here? You think I think this is some kind of happy party? This was _your_ idea pal. I was just gonna walk away. But no, you had to go waltzing in here thinking you were some hot shot."

"I could care less about that right now." Mako looked away.

"What, you got something better to worry about?"

"No, it's just," He glanced at the guard and lowered his voice, leaning forward, "I may have done some stuff to the Agni Kais a while back. If they knew about it they wouldn't even bother holding me here. I'd be dead."

Outside the guard stiffened.

"So you're in deep. Big deal." Lu leaned back against the wall and buried his hands under his arms, "But just for kicks, what'd you do?"

Mako glanced outside nervously, then answered in a whisper. "Alright. I was about ten years old. My parents were dead and I had my little brother to take care of. That was when we got mixed up with the triple threats. But Bolin, he's always been the good kid. I never wanted him to get close to the criminal underground. So I did all the dirty work."

"I thought you said you just ran numbers and stuff."

"Well, yeah, I did that too. But do you really think people would look at me the same way if they knew I worked really close with Lightning Bolt Zolt?"

"You're kidding me."

"No, he was actually the one who seriously taught me firebending. The Triple Threats and the Agni Kais go way back, like since the start of Republic City. So when a rat told Zolt that there was this thing going down that would put the Agni Kais on top we had to be the ones to bring him down."

"What was the thing?"

Mako hesitated, "It was about Mr. Sato."

"The Equalists guy?"

"Yeah, him. They were going to completely destroy the place, take absolutely everything they could."

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. But there was a weakness. Tizon wanted everything to be clean. If anything happened that would make it known that it was the Agni Kais that pulled this off he would personally kill anyone that messed it up. They wanted the score but none of the heat. That's when we got involved.

"It was me and Zolt and Shady Shin. I made up some reason for me to leave so Bolin stayed back at the hideout. We got in just as easily as the Agni Kais did, but we were a little late. They had already started the cut and were getting ready to run. Zolt told us to spread out, find a way to get them caught but stay out of sight."

"Did you?"

"Well, sort of." Mako closed his eyes as he tried to remember. The house was so perfect and clean and wide and open. There were places on the wall where paintings should have been but were bare. Only empty wall hooks left behind. Mako remembered that path he had taken, running up the stairs and looking for a place to hide. "I heard someone behind me. They whispered something. They knew I was there. So in a panic I opened a door and hid inside."

_In his ears he could hear the soft sounds of sleep from inside the room and the rustle of fabric as he darted under the bed as fast as he could._

"He came in, well, opened the door and looked around at least."

_There was only an inch of space from where the fabric fell from the bed and the floor where he could see out from. The Agni Kai did not step towards him, only looked around for a long moment. When the door closed Mako let himself relax but felt something against his arm. A little stuffed poodle monkey with big blue eyes. He had seen a toy like this before and an idea came to mind._

"I found this little toy under the bed I was hiding in. Once he was gone I threw it at the door as hard as I could. It made a sound, not much but just enough."

_"Mamma!" the toy was obnoxiously loud compared to the stillness of everything else. Mako froze, hardly even willing to breath, as something moved above him._

"It woke up the people in the room."

"You didn't even want to make sure you were alone?"

"No, I wanted them to wake up. That was how I was hoping to get them caught. Anyway one of them got up and started calling for someone. I, uh, don't remember who though. Maybe like a maid or something?"

_"Asami?" The memory he had decided never to revisit was much clearer than he wanted to say. The woman had gotten out of bed. The other man only rolled over and continued to snore. Mako could just see the bottoms of her feet as she went to the door and picked up the toy._

"It got her attention and, kind of confused, she went out into the hall to see what was going on. Unfortunately for her that guy that had chased me came back to see what all the noise was. So when she opened the door guess who she ran into."

_Mako had shut his eyes tight under the bed. He didn't want to see what was happening. But no matter how he clamped his hands over his ears he couldn't get the sounds out of his head. She had screamed and tried to run but couldn't. The bed shifted above him, the man was awake. He had tried to reach the woman, heavy feet pounding the wood floor. But he wasn't fast enough._

"The Agni Kai panicked once he saw her. Because now they were caught. The others probably scattered once they heard her scream for help but he didn't have a choice. Because she had seen him. So if he stayed he was dead. Cops would come. His record would get pulled, you know how it goes. The rest of his life wouldn't be anything. But if he just ran then it'd get worse, because she could tell someone exactly who she saw. And that would rat out the Agni Kais completely. And if Tizon found out who blew their plan then it'd all be over for him. So he did the only thing he thought he could do."

"He killed her and ran." Lu finished the last part of the story for him. His eyes seemed distant and he found a place on the floor to stare at.

"Yeah."

_There was shouting. The man was shouting to her. Calling her name. Begging her to not let what he knew was happening to be true. Another voice asked him what was happening. He told it to leave, to call someone. Anyone. He cried. He begged. This man was a king in his own field and faced with death he was reduced to a helpless, crying child. And when the newer person didn't act as quickly as he had wanted her to he lashed out angrily at her. And she cried too. She was only a child._

"I never wanted it to get like that. I just wanted her to see the guy. See him, run, call the cops or something. I didn't want to remember what happened. I tried to get all the thoughts out. Most of the details are pretty fuzzy now."

_"It's going to be ok right?" The girl's voice said, "You always say it's ok."_

_"It won't be ok if you don't get the damn phone!"_

"In the end he got away. The Agni Kais were able to be pinned down as the ones who did this, I made sure of that at least, but who exactly did it no one ever knew." Mako ended his story and hung his head. It had been a long time since he had thought about that. And now that he resurfaced the memory he had to think of what to do with it.

"Wait. All that happened and you never got caught for it either."

"I ran the first second I could. I told Zolt I was hiding somewhere outside. No one ever knew I was even there."

"That was _you_!" a fist pounded the iron bars of their cell and Mako stood. Beside him Lu scrambled to get up.

Mako watched him, but leaned towards Lu and said, "Of course the case was still open. And now, after twelve years, we can finally pin it down." Mako stepped towards the guard. He watched Mako with amber eyes wild with rage. His hand clenched so tight the whites of his knuckles shone. "Because I just found the man who killed Rion Sato."

* * *

><p>"No. no. no." The words were sharp and heavy and overall just plain annoying. Bolin took a step, powerful and strong, and stomped in front of him. His foot sank in the snow as he raised his arm to counter the blow from the man across from him.<p>

Kentuk was a bear of a man with a chest and arms of iron. His face was hard and his ice blue eyes unforgiving. His uncut hair began as a braid from the high point of the back of his head that divided into two separate streams at the base of his neck and hung down over his shoulders.

"No." He said again this time knocking Bolin's hand to the side, "You're digging too deep."

"I'm just keeping my footing." Bolin said, "If that's not strong I'll be knocked over."

"I'll knock you over anyway with that," Kentuk swung a powerful fist that caught Bolin in the chest knocking him back a step. "Don't worry so much about your feet and the root. Snow doesn't keep the same as stone. Keep balanced and you won't slip up as easily."

"But I-" Another swing coming and this time Bolin stepped out of the way "Hey!"

"Keep moving!"

Bolin side stepped and raised a hand. Kentuk's fist struck his wrist hard enough that he felt knuckles through the thick fur gloves he wore. Bolin threw a powerful punch of his own aiming for the shoulder. Kentuk countered, shifting his stance and jabbing quickly at Bolin's chest. He swiped at the ground with one strong heel and Bolin fell backwards into the snow. His heavy body sank deep enough white flurries fluttered at the edges of his fur lined hood.

"You're still too solid." Kentuk said letting him stand and brush stray flakes of frost from his legs. "That might work great in the north but not here. The snow's too soft. In order to take your root you have to dig deep into the snow. That takes too much time. You have to learn to shift your stance when you need to. Be quicker, but strong."

"I did better though."

Kentuk grunted, "You did well enough I suppose, for an outsider. If it was my choice I wouldn't even be teaching you. Consider yourself lucky Chief Tonraq favors you." Kentuk turned away waving his hand. "Anyway, I have real warriors duties to attend too so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get back to them."

"What about me?"

"See to it the women have the supplies they need for the afternoon."

Bolin's shoulders sank as he was given his orders. Kentuk was acting as chief while Tonraq was away and, like most of the traditional southerners that lived here, he didn't much fancy Bolin living with them. If there's anything he knew about the water tribes it's that they don't have much of a taste for outsiders. Sure they come and trade and share in their celebrations, but when that's over the tribe is much better off with them gone.

So naturally the hero of the south was pretty much an outsider in the south. He worked with Verrik, still making movers as much as he possibly could. When he wasn't doing that Tonraq had taken to training him in the ways of the south. He worked with the other boys of the tribe training to become warriors, though he was the oldest of the group by far. And every night he was given the task that was known to be more of a punishment and an embarrassment more than anything: Check the women and their supplies.

Grumbling he headed on the now familiar path towards the residential district of the snow-laden city. It almost surprised him how easy it have been for him to get used to living here. Aside from the snow and the cold it was just another city, not too different than living in Republic City. The buildings were much smaller here though. So he had settled in fairly nicely on his own. He was pretty proud of that.

He pushed open the door to a very small shop. A grunt from a startled camel yak announced his arrival. The old woman behind the counter looked up with a smile. "Ah, Bolin. Pleasure to see you again and just the man I was waiting for."

"Yep. Just checkin by again. You know, like I did yesterday. Everything going good?"

"Oh yes of course." She pulled a long tape measure from a drawer and came towards him, "But those measurements Nakara gave me for your new armor couldn't have been right. If we're going to have something that fits for you then hold still for me."

Bolin spread his arms wide as the shopkeeper stretched the tape over his arms, down his spine, around his chest, and a dozen more measurable places on his body. It would make him a little late, but Tonraq wanted him to have a proper set of leather to protect him should he be called to battle. Besides, he had never minded being in this shop. The tanner here was pretty accepting of him despite being an outsider and they talked about the goings on in the tribe and Bolin would talk about his memories of the city and the home she called the 'North World.'

Just as they began to finish the door opened and a young woman entered. She was small, both thin and short, but her many coats made her look bigger. From the corners of her forehead braids followed her hairline past her ears to where they met at the base of her skull. There they bundled together, coiling around each other, and forming a single thick braid that fell just past her shoulders. In her hands she held the reins to a second camel yak who bleated when his shoulder struck the door frame as she tried to lead him in.

"There you are Nakara," The tanner said once she hand settled the animal beside the other one. "You remember Bolin don't you?"

"Of course I do grandmother," She answered pulling a set of blue-tinged leathers from the saddlebag of the camel yak, "and I brought you the material you needed."

"That's no way to treat a man of our tribe."

Nakara turned after placing the leather on the counter and answered with a gentle bow. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that we have to be polite to outsiders too."

"He isn't an outsider if Chief Tonraq makes him a member of the tribe. You'd do well to remember that."

"No, no. It's alright." Bolin shrugged, "I'm used to it."

Nakara had already taken a seat on the opposite side of the counter. The leather she brought she had already started sewing to a different, curved piece. Bolin watched her fall into the rhythm of the motions and her shoulders relax. He faintly noticed the elder's chatting until someone speaking his name reminded him where his thoughts should be.

He turned his attention to the one who called him and flinched at the sight of Korra's cousin, Dezna. He had not wanted to talk to Bolin when he called to him, only spoke to acknowledge his presence, and just as quickly turned away.

"Oh, hey Dezna." Bolin muttered as he passed, "You didn't bring Eska?"

"My sister has her own duties to perform in my own tribe." Dezna answered in the same emotionless voice that both he and his twin sister always used. "And you would do well to remember that her interest in you has been revoked. And before you ask, no, I would mind bringing any tokens of your affections to her. Anything you wish to use to resolve any turbulent emotions you have deliver it to her yourself." Bolin flinched away. Him and Dezna, they didn't get along. But Bolin wasn't much wanting to argue. His measurements were just about finished and he still had other women of the tribe to talk to.

Nakara had dropped her work and stood, bowing to Unalaq's son. "I'm sorry," She said with her head still lowered, "I haven't had the time to finish your-"

"That is alright." Dezna raised a hand and allowing her to rise, "I see no need to rush your craft. I do not need it immediately. I thought I should pay for your efforts just the same since I found myself in the suburb you reside in. Would this be enough?" He reached into his robe and brought a small sack that he placed on the table. Metal coins crashed against each other.

"More than enough." She bowed again.

"Good. Now, what about your brother? Has my uncle decided to have him trained? The south will need more warriors in the coming winter if it is to survive."

"No. Reikan isn't ready to train."

"Then I will speak to my uncle. Hopefully, in this, he will be reasonable." He nodded to Nakara and said his good-bys to the two tanners and left the shop without so much as a glance to Bolin.

* * *

><p>When he pulled out the chair for her she looked up at him and smiled. Iroh smiled back, his teeth bright and perfect. Before she would have said something, some comment about him being a gentleman. But this time she just took her seat.<p>

She pulled her chair into place and took a number of papers from a briefcase and set them in a stack in front of her. Around the long table others were taking their places. At the far end of the table Iroh sat comfortably and leaned back. Donned in his full uniform a small set of medals caught the light.

"Mrs. Sato." She heard voice after voice say as they entered and passed her. She would return their greetings and continue to gather her notes. She knew it bothered Iroh but she had decided to keep her own last name even after they married. It was not only a name she was used to, but it was the name under her father's company. Yes, she was dedicated to Rion as a mother and Iroh as his wife, but she still had Future Industries to take care of regardless of everything else that changes in her life.

When everyone else had taken their seats all eyes turned to the man in the center of the front of the room. His name was Kai and he was no stranger to Asami. He had been a friend of her father for as long as she could remember. He even looked a bit like her father with his wide belly and glasses, though his were narrower. When she was younger she had been convinced that he was even related to her in some way. And, most importantly to the business, he had been an inventor alongside her father. The greatest of differences between them had been through the equalists. While Hiroshi followed them whole-heartedly, Kai had nothing to do with them. Now he had become chief inventor for Future Industries in his place.

He had called the board in for an exposition of his newest creation. Because it was a weapon representatives from the military were invited as well. It was the reason Iroh had returned to Republic City to begin with. She had been overjoyed when Kai had first called the meeting, but now that everything had happened with Saya. The baby. The fear that her husband was the father. It all kept her from being able to enjoy his return. But here he had to be nothing more than a business partner, the general of the United Forces. And she would be his weapon supplier, the one who kept him equipped with weapons and supplies that he would use in combat if it ever came up. As long as the both of them were in this room that was all he needed to be to her.

Right now Kai stood completely still, like a soldier, his hands folded behind his back. On the table in front of him was a long, rectangular case. He glanced at it every few moments. "Members of the board and United Forces," Kai started with a bow to Iroh, "I will make this brief, I know your time is very important. Tell me, General, what is the most aggressive of all the elements?"

Iroh's eyebrow cocked as he answered , "Fire."

"Very good. Not that I expected anything less from you sir. I mean-"

"Move on, Kai." Asami nodded. When the anti-bending revolution began and Hiroshi had become a known Equalist Kai had been taken under custody as well. Tarlok has been particularly harsh with him with his interrogations on the belief that, regardless of what he said, he knew something about Hiroshi's next move. The revolution was over long ago, but his nervousness of saying or doing something that would make someone suspicious of his intentions still remained.

"Right. Then what would be the strongest of the elements?"

"Earth." That time it was Bumi who answered. While the older man wasn't in the military anymore he and Iroh were still friends and they still trusted his opinion.

"And the fastest?"

"Air." A loud voice answered from the doorway. Varrik had finally decided to join them. Zhu Li stood at his side with a notebook in her hands. "Sorry I'm late everyone. Nasty business with some old tomatoes. Good story. Talk about it later. Move along."

"Yes, right, of course." Kai answered, "Well, as you know future industries has done its share in revolutionary ways of industry but has not been at the head of the line when it comes to new inventions since the end of the bending revolution. Well, that comes to an end today. Today I give you a new weapon, the likes of which has never been seen before. A weapon that takes the aggression of fire, the speed of air, and the steadiness of earth and places it all into one."

He opened the case in front of him as the members of the meeting leaned forward. What he pulled out was a construction of metal and rubber paddings. The main part of it was a thin metal tube that stretched about three feet away from where Kai held it.

"Now, before all of you say anything, let me tell you how this works. You start by getting a bit of powder into the barrel here. Now this is just your standard black powder, noting special here." Iroh leanded forward as he watched him do this. "Now, for now I'm just adding a little. In the field, if you were to start using this as a military grade weapon, then we'd probably give out pre-measured packets of the powder. Trust me, you don't want to overload this thing.

"So, from here you want to add a little something that will sort of fill up the barrel, make it nice and solid in there," It looked like just an old cloth he put into the barrel and with a long rod pounded it to the bottom of the barrel.

"Kai can we just get to what this is supposed to do?" One of the members of the board named Sung Xie asked him. He was a much older man with thin white hair and heavy glasses that rested on a crooked nose.

"Quiet down you, I'm watching this." Verrik told him.

"I assure you it's very worth it. And this is the most important part." He reached into the case and produced a small, round ball of metal. "This is what's going to make your weapon. This one here is just lead but I'm sure there are other metals that we could use for it that I haven't tested yet." He dropped the metal ball into the barrel as well. "And from there this thing is loaded."

He placed the weapon onto the table where everyone could see it. Zhu Li watched it carefully as she scribbled on her pad. "Now here we have a little lever that holds a spark rock. Pull this back and it locks into place. Like this. Now this trigger here on the bottom is what's going to make that spark rock fall. And it's going to fall on a second spark rock placed here. When the two rocks hit then the spark flies. It falls into the powder and ignites it and the force of the little explosion sends the ball flying."

"Genius." Bumi whispered, "how fast are we talking here?"

"Well, I've never managed to measure the speed, but-"

"How fast can we get these things into production? Verrik said looking up at Zhu Li.

"We haven't even decided if something like this would even be allowable." Sung Xie said "After all, where in this weapon is there any sort of bending involved."

"Well, there isn't."

"If I remember right the production of weapons would be allowed to continue as long as there are no more Equalist weapons."

"This isn't an Equalist weapon. I thought of it and designed it. Amon, Hiroshi, none of the other Equalists had any involvement in it."

"Then where can bending be used to fire it."

"Im sure a firebender could easily ignite the powder. "Iroh said, "Of course it could be dangerous."

"A metalbender could launch a ball like that by hand, but not with the same force the explosion." Asami added.

"This is not a weapon designed for use by benders." Kai added simply, "A weapon for non-benders does not necessarily mean they are Equalist. General Iroh, Commander Bumi,"

"Retired," Bumi raised his hand,

"_Retired_ Commander Bumi then. On average how many of your men are non-benders?"

"I can't say," Iroh shrugged, "only a handful or two out of a fleet."

"I keep a good number of them working under me. It's like a rescue shelter for non-benders." Bumi added, Without being able to use the weaponry we have because they're not benders there's not much room for them to grow. Most of the positions they have are desk jobs, paper filing, that kind of thing. I'd be an admiral for sure if I could bend I know it."

"Then what would be the harm in having the weaponry that accommodates non-benders as well." He picked up the weapon with both hands. With one smooth motion he shouldered the weapon, pointed it towards Asami, and pulled the trigger. The hammer fell and the spark lit. The powder ignited with a terrifying blast that echoed around the small room. Smoke billowed from the end of the barrel wafting the charred scent from its dark depths.

In that moment sound was all that Asami knew. The heaviness of the blast pressed against her ears. Screams of the people that watched tore at her mind. Behind her glass shattered. And Iroh, he seemed so far away, shouted her name.

The lead ball flew. She felt the wind as it passed by her head. She could not see it fly. It struck the window behind her. Shards of glass fell like broken pieces of diamonds and crashed to the floor.

She had ducked to the side just as much out of instinct as she did a reaction to the blast. She fell from the side of the armless chair and onto the floor. Her head hit the person next to her as she fell. Something was ringing. Loud enough to drown out the world.

Hands touched her shoulders. She felt warmth from them. The rest of her skin crawed with fearful cold. She managed to look up and see concerned amber eyes looking down on her.

"How could you do that?" Iroh shouted just as Asami was beginning to come to her senses and pull herself back into her chair. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?"

"O-of course I do." Kai had been knocked back a step. Bumi had leapt to restrain him once the shot had been fired. His forearm pressed against Kai's throat keeping him still. The weapon he held in his other hand. Smoke still streamed from the barrel. "I wasn't going to, I mean I knew it wouldn't . . . She wasn't in any real danger."

Iroh stood to his full height, his hand still resting on her shoulder. Her skin still tingled and her ears still rang. What was she doing? She had been through far worse than this and still stood strong. She pushed her fear down and sat up straight, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. She had almost said something, but Iroh spoke first, repeating himself with a voice of hard steel "Do you know what you could have done?"

"I assure you, General, she wouldn't have-"

"You fired on your superior, do you realize this?"

"Of course, but I-"

"You fired on my wife."

"I know, well I mean I don't know, or rather _you_ don't know-"

"You fired on the princess of the Fire Nation."

"Please, let me explain."

Asami was the one who raised her hand before Iroh could speak again. "Bumi let him go." He did, but still kept the weapon held tight and pointed away from the recovering group of businessmen. "What were you showing us?"

Kai didn't answer but pointed just behind Asami towards the broken window. In the distance, some thirty or fourty yards away from the building, a small target had been erected. Close to its center a dark mark showed where it had been hit.

"Man," Bumi whistled looking up and down the shaft of the weapon. "It shoots like that? This thing knows how to make an entrance."

"What would you call something like this?" Asami asked,

"I've personally taken to simply calling it a firearm, since it falls under that class of weaponry." Kai said still stammering a little, but much more calm, "But the others in my department have made a new name for it: a gun."

* * *

><p>"Let me say it to you again slowly," Mako repeated for the second time. "Open the door."<p>

"I don't think so." The man he was faced with was one he vaguely knew from his days as a criminal. Yun. He was a firebender incapable of controlling lightning but incredibly fast and flightly. His most dangerous of qualities was being incredibly prone to panic. The very trait that had led to Rion Sato's death.

"No, I'd sooner let you rot. Just wait until Tizon finds that _you _were the one who blew the Sato heist. He'll burn you inside and out."

Mako stiffened. Never let them see you nervous. "And what will he do if I tell him you were the one who killed Mrs. Sato? I might have gotten her attention but there was still time you could have escaped. I'm sure he'd love to know who started that."

Yun swung a fist, fire leaping from his hand. With a wave of his hand Mako dissipated the flames though Lu jumped back a pace with a shout. Cold lanced through his veins at the movement. "He wouldn't listen to a punk like you."

"Oh I think he will. Try me." Mako smirked as Yun blinked. "There's no need to get Tizon involved."

"I'm not letting you out of here."

"I never said you would. All I said was open the door."

Yun was silent. His fingers trembled close to the ring of keys on his belt. They jingled together like gold coins when he touched it. "Fine." He said at last and unlocked the door. It slid open on cold hinges that wailed when moved. "but this is all the help I'm giving you. The way into the main part of the prison is down that hall."

Mako stepped out into the hall of the prison. In the distance he saw a man in his cell pressing his face against the bars to see him better. Lu followed much more slowly, his eyes focused only on Yun. Mako followed the path. There was only one that broke away from their hall at a right angle.

A muffled cry caused him to jump forward, twisting into a defensive stance as he did. Yun lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Lu stood over him, his hands clasped together in one massive club of a fist. He panted as he nudged the body.

"What'd you do that for?" Mako asked,

"Didn't know if he was gonna turn on us." Lu said pulling the jacket off of the unconscious guard. He pulled a small wallet out of one pocket and glanced through its contents. "Yun huh? Well, unlike _some_ people, I don't trust the word of a criminal. I'm just making sure he won't pull something on us later. Here, take this. I know how cold effects firebenders."

"Fair enough." Mako slid the jacket on over his shoulders. It was just too big for him, the ends of the sleves hanging just above his fingers, but when he buttoned it it didn't move too much. It did nothing to ease the cold sting against his face. "Lets get moving. I doubt a hit from you could keep him out for long."

"You'd be surprised rookie."

The both of them ran down the hall and around the corner. Yun was the only one patrolling the refrigerated part of the prison. Aside from the occasional shout from the few other prisoners they ran into no trouble. Mako tried to tell himself to remember the faces of anyone they saw. Some of them could be former cops and he would come back for them later.

When they reached the double doors that separated the cold ward from the rest of the prisoners they stopped and pressed their backs against it. Two round placed at eye level was the only view they had of what they were up against.

Mako carefully peered over the edge of the window. The hall before them was longer than the one they were in. Two guards stood watch there, amusing themselves by poking into the cells of those around their station. Right where the closer guard was stationed a second hall branched away.

"That way." Lu said nodding towards it. "It's the way we came in, I'm sure of it. You got any dirt on those guys."

"Don't recognize them." Mako shrugged, "Agni Kai's rely on firebenders more than anything else though."

"Goodie. You take the lead, offensive and defensive. I'll be right behind you. Charge on three. One, two, three!" Both detectives threw their weight at the door but it hardly budged. "Son of a pig chicken!" Lu pounded his fist against the door.

"Bad idea." Mako commented glancing out the window. The sound of the door had called the closer guards attention. He waved to the one behind him and a third from down the adjacent hall joined them. They approached the door together cautiously.

"Moment of truth time huh rookie?"

"You want me to just break it down."

"Take your best shot." Lu backed away.

Mako breathed. Cold air felt stung against the inside of his nose like angry scorpion wasps. He knew a force of firebending this powerful while he was this cold would hurt. He had done worse before.

On an exhale he extended his fist. A powerful fireball erupted from his closed hand. It crashed into the door and knocked it open. The handles clattered against the walls and echoed down the halls. With a quick breath he released a second shot at the first of the three guards.

"You got it ferret!" Lu called ducking behind him as the guards returned fire.

Mako twisted his hand and felt the fire nearly touch it as he dispelled the flame. Then he ran towards them, dodging every one of their attacks. He ducked low and felt the ends of his hair singe. When he was close enough he swung. His body fell into the rhythm of battle as naturally as breathing. Behind him Lu's encouragement might have well been an entire stadium of cheers.

His heel struck the side of one of the guards heads. He staggered to the wall before collapsing in a heap. Lu ran to his side and started digging through his clothes. Mako focused on the bender who was taking a swinging kick to his legs. He jumped towards the man, fist drawn back to pummel his face with all his strength.

"Little help!" The second guards had gone after Lu while he was unprotected. In the few seconds Mako hadn't been watching his partner he had managed to get lifted in the air by his collar. His opponent held a hand of fire close to his face.

Mako changed his direction, letting go of the man he had already beaten and running towards the other as hard as he could. With all his weight he tackled the other man, grateful for all the practice Bolin had given him, and the two crashed to the ground. There Mako forced the man's shoulders hard against the metal floor. A loud crack sounded as his head hit hard against the metal floor and seconds later he fell limp.

Mako twisted to see Lu handcuffing the other guard to the bars of a cell and wrap a handkerchief around his mouth. "It's my last one." He said glancing at the guard, "hope you're happy."

Mako didn't respond and the two ran down the adjacent hall. The way was short and led only to a corner that, when they passed, was only a dead end. The hall was headed by a cell occupied by a man who sat on a ragged bed watching them.

"Wrong way," Lu said once the two slowed to a stop. "We'll double back and head the other way."

"Lost already?" The man in the cell said standing. Mako watched his ice blue eyes look over the two men and studied his heavy frame and powerful shoulders. "I thought you were better than that Lu."

Lu turned back to Mako, "I thought you said they wouldn't recognize me without my mustache?"

"Oops."

"I always recognize a weasel when I see one. But here's the deal. You two let me out of here and I'll help you get out. We part ways once we're outside."

"Sorry." Mako turned away, "We don't make deals with criminals."

Mako heard him say something behind him as he turned the corner, but he didn't catch what it was. Lu went beside him, grumbling about his mustache.

"Who was that guy?" Mako said as they passed a corner.

"His name's Novak. Serious tough guy waterbender that works for the Agni Kais. He's been in and out of jail plenty of times, I've even taken him down once or twice myself. Guess the Kais just got tired of taking care of his mess ups and locked him down here. Hey, you ok?"

Mako hadn't even noticed that Lu had been watching him. "No, I've been a lot better." Breaking down the door had been much harder than he had expected and with the added battle immediately after his body felt strangely sore. His core ached with an unfamiliar tingling that stung when he moved. And his fingers still carried a strange numbness from the cold of the other room. His breathing had become close to labored and sharp regardless of his constant battle to steady his breathes with his movements. Beads of sweat formed at the edges of his brow. The battle had already started and he was already exhausted.

They turned into the hall they had come from and headed away from the door to the refrigerated area, following the hall down another corner. There the path was unguarded to where it turned sharply again to the right. "Careful," Lu whispered just as they came close to the corner. "I don't like this."

Just as he said the words a bolt of lightning tore through the air and struck the ground just in front of Mako's feet. He looked up to see that the ceiling ahead of them had risen to support a second floor where a single lightningbender watched and waited for them to meet them. He struck again and Mako met the bolt with raised fingertips. Spark met his hand and his body surged with energy. He channeled the powerful force into his stomach and released it through his other hand. Crackling bolts tore into the air and the ceiling where it shook and sent pieces of stone and metal raining down.

"You want to _not_ do that?" Lu said grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back, "You'll bring the whole place down on top of us!"

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll let him fry you."

Mako watched carefully from where they hid just out of the guards sight. Every few moments he would let loose another blast, almost as if to remind them he was there. "This isn't working. You shout if he moves." Mako turned and ran back the way they had come.

"Wait, what about you?"

"I'm going to get help."

"Aw sh-" A bolt of lightning struck the ground and he screamed as he scrambled away.

The way to the back of the prison wasn't far, but Mako found himself almost out of breath as he reached it. Novak had gone back to his bed and said nothing to him, only watched as Mako came nearer. "Just this one time." Mako told him. Novak nodded. With all the fire Mako could muster he kicked the door. When his heel struck the door frame nothing changed. A second kick dented the surface and two more broke it free. Novak rolled his shoulders as he stepped out of the cell.

He looked at Mako. It shook him seeing the ice in his eyes. Even his gaze made him feel cold under his skin. When he smiled his thanks Mako tried to ignore his crooked, broken teeth. Before he had a chance to say anything to his new temporary ally he had headed away. His strides were long and powerful and the metal floor boomed with each heavy footfall.

Mako followed him close behind, matching his lack of hesitation when he came close enough to see the lightningbender on the floor above him. He slid to a halt and raised his arms. Spreading them wide spears of ice formed beside him. Mako felt his skin itch at the sudden dryness in the air. With a thrust of his arms they flew, knocking the bender aside.

"Move!" He shouted and lead the group onward. Their path followed a wall just at the base of where the guard had stood. From above an earthbender had joined the battle, raining stones and bits of metal from above. A

With a twist of his arm and a grunt a thick sheet of ice formed above them. Novak stopped and focused his gaze on the earthbender. "He's mine." He said just barely loud enough for the other two to hear, "Just around that corner are the way up. You get up there you can take him out easy. I'll join you when you do."

Mako nodded, "Lu, you stay here under the ice."

"I don't think so. I come with you rookie."

"Whatever."

The makeshift shield held for only a moment more, cracking and splintering in a thousand directions at once, before bursting into infinite shards. Mako raced from under it, shielding his head with his forearms. When they turned the corner he was faced with, not a set of stairs, but a steep ramp. It the top of it stood a guard with deep tan skin and a ponytail that hung from the base of his skull to his knees. He turned his arms and pulled the water from a pouch he held at his side and let it fall across the ramp. With the twist of his wrist it turned to solid ice.

Mako countered with a small ball of flame he pushed along the floor. The surface of the ice melted as he ran behind the fire. Lu followed at his back panting heavily. The waterbender then raised the melted water and threw it towards the center of the ramp. Mako jumped as high as he could but a lance of glistening ice struck his leg. The blow knocked him off balance and he landed badly.

Mako tried to push the pain away, burry it deep into his core with his weariness, but an ache still persisted. On the edge of the platform above them a loud cry of pain echoed off the walls. A stray stone fell over the edge towards them. Lu scrambled out of its path, falling backwards as Mako surged ahead.

Without waiting for his partner Mako focused on the waterbender. He formed a ring of water around him that lashed out with liquid tenticles as Mako came nearer. His palms held small flames that turned the water to steam when they came near enough. Drops of instantly boiling water stung his hands when it failed to become steam in time. Lastly he leapt, twisting in air and kicking powerfully with his heel. He hit the side of the bender's head and he crumpled.

Mako turned to the earthbender. A large pile of stones was gathered around him and he was throwing them with all his strength to Novak. Thick icicles were thrown upward in response from below. The lightningbender from before Mako did not see.

He charged at the earthbender, wrapping his arms around his heavy frame and holding tight. Under him he heard Novak laugh as he headed away. The guard twisted and failed in a mad attempt to dislodge the firebender, but nothing shook him.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Lu shouted behind him. Every few moments he could catch a glimpse of him pumping his fist as he watched. Behind him Novak had reached the top of the stairs. "Get 'im Mako! Show him who's – woah! Oh boy."

The instant of surprise in Lu's voice caught his attention. In that moment of distraction Mako was tossed from the bender's back and landed in a heavy heap. His leg burned worse than fire, sending trails of pain up to his knee. Away from the ledge where Mako had been grappling a set of double doors had been swung open. The lightningbender from before stood beside three others, including Tizon. The leader of the Agni Kai's took an offensive stance as his men spread out in front of them.

Novak took a position beside Mako sinking into a fighting stance. He did not offer the young detective a hand, but Mako pushed himself to stand just the same. He leaned generously to one side, favoring his injured ankle. Fire formed in his hands and he frowned at the size of it. They were barely bigger than his hand. Was this all the fire he could manage to make?

The three of Tizon's men charged as one, fire searing the air around them. A wild cry threw them off balance as they did though the advance continued. The first of them reached Mako and he batted a flaming fist with one wrist while delivering a punch towards the gut. Within the next heartbeat one of the other benders let out a shout.

"Stop!" And all of them did. The blood-curling cry they had heard before continued though. A second angry voice had joined him throwing curses every chance it could. Mako stood to see none other than Lu rolling on the ground wrestling with Tizon. His eyes widened even further in disbelief as he came to realize his partner was winning. The non-bender had managed to not only remove Tizon's equalists glove, but to slide it over his own hand. The match came to an end when, at his back, Lu manage to wrap his metal coated fingers around the firebender's throat.

"go on," Lu dared, "swing one more time. See what happens." Tizon swallowed, but the rest of him remained completely still, "Now listen real close to what's going to happen here. You, me, and my buddies here are gonna go for a walk. Your buddies there," He nodded towards the guards who stood frozen, unsure of what to do, "they stay here. I see any of your goons following us and you're gonna get a taste of your own medicine, you got that."

Tizon nodded frantically, "Y-y-you heard him boys," He stammered, "Stand off." The men exchanged confused glances, but they backed away all the same. Lu jerked his head for Mako and Novak to join him and the four of them backed out of the prison. With Tizon in their grasp they met no resistance as they headed through the Agni Kai's hideout and into the open streets.

Once outside Novak raced away. Mako would honor the agreement to let him leave but still promised himself to keep an eye out for him. He disappeared down an allyway without so much as a thank you to the men who had rescued him.

Lu led them down a small road that led to the edge of Republic City Park. Regardless of why it was happening no one felt the need to interrupt a situation where the leader of the Agni Kai's was being held prisoner by two detectives. Once in the park Lu pushed Tizon to the ground but kept the glove rested on the top of his head where he leaned casually.

"I've told you that you're crazy right?" Mako said, not even sure why he thought the words were leaving his mouth. This was Lu, lazy Lu, who wasn't capable of doing much more than putting weird things in Mako's lunch when he wasn't looking. And here he was with one of the most dangerous people in the criminal underworld at his fingertips.

"You could stand to mention it more. But it can wait, right now we have business."

"I've already told you everything I'm going to." Tizon said defensivly, "You don't think I'm going to break just because you brought me out here."

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of doing that." Lu answered, a hint of taunt in his voice "I would have never thought getting you out here, where we have the high ground and you don't have any goons to help you or jump when you tell them too would have any effect on you at all." He let go of Tizon and took a few steps away, his back turned, "In fact, I was thinking this might be kind of fun. Bonding time for the three of us, just like brothers. Doesn't that sound like _fun?_"

"Look out!" Mako shouted just as Tizon lunged for Lu. The detective spun and snapped Tizon's arm in a vice like grip and pinned him to the ground.

"You can't do this to me. Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I can. But that last part I'm not sure about. Because, you see, I know you are not Tizon. Who you really are, now that would be the real mystery, wouldn't you say Mako?"

* * *

><p>Light flooded the avatar's eyes and she looked out over the world. In front of her there were trees, a thin forest, and then beyond it a beach neighboring an ocean that stretched for miles. She did not look to see where she was knowing the house owned by Fire Lord Zuko's own family on Ember Island.<p>

Far ahead of her, on the beaches past the trees, she heard the voices of her friends. They were loud and raucous and filled with happiness. A boom of stone against stone, a boy's startled cry, laughter. It was all too familiar and all so distant.

Power surged within her and when she thrust her arms downward a massive blast of air sent her flying into the sky through the open window. She reached out with one hand towards the branch of a tree as she fell to meet it. She grabbed it, let momentum carry her around so she could mount the branch, and repeated the process flying higher and higher every time.

She did not stop through the entire process but panic welled inside her mind. Her body she moved so fluidly and masterfully, but it did not feel like her own. Her arms and legs were pale and wind blew right over her head that was as smooth and bare as a polished stone. Along her body arrows extended over her limbs.

What was happening to her? Was this a dream? She could feel the bark of the trees beneath the palms of her hands far too easily. Her bare feet stung when she landed only to leap. The air was so warm and so clear and smelled distinctly of the sea.

No matter how much she tried she could not stop. Her mind echoed the command many times, jumbled among other frantic thoughts. But above them, louder and more clear, another thought covered the rest. _I wish I had gone back and gotten my glider. The others have probably started without me by now._

When the trees came to an end her body twisted and pulled the air below her to slow her fall just enough to let her hit the ground without hurting. As she did the others looked at her, smiling and happy. She knew these faces, knew them better than she knew her own, but the names escaped her.

One of them, a young woman, ran to her. She wrapped her arms around the avatar's neck and kissed her. Korra flinched and tried to pull away but the avatar returned the kiss and pulled the girl closer. Somewhere in the muted distance the others mocked them.

The woman pulled away and Korra looked more closely at her. The tanned skin and blue eyes marked her as a waterbender long before anything else did. But there she saw at the corners of her forehead, two thin trails of hair that looped loosly around her head and tucked into a bundle behind her.

"_Katara?"_

She tried to ask the confused question, but no sound came from the mouth that wasn't hers. Instead the old waterbender spoke. "It's about time you got here, Aang. Everybody started without you."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Thanks for the reviews. The first chapter was seriously long, yes. I was trying to make it somewhere around 'episode' length and structure. Of course it takes longer to read an episode than to read it now doesn't it? Anyway, I'm trying to put the reins on from now on.

Keep reviews coming though. They're like food to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Rememberance

"_I'm in Aang's body!"_

The realization struck Korra like a wave stronger than any other she had felt in such a long time. How had this happened? Her connection with the other avatar's past lives had been severed when Raava had been destroyed by the dark avatar years ago. Yet she was seeing Aang and his friends just as clearly as she had seen Mako the previous morning.

Katara took her hand and led her – no, lead Aang – across the beach. She tried to turn her head and look at the others, Sokka with someone – Suki, that was her name – locked in an embrace, a thin woman with a long braid stretched comfortably on her stomach on a wide towel. Her body did not move to her command, but to Aang's.

"Sorry I'm late sweetie," Aang apologized with a voice younger than Korra remembered, "I got caught up. But I'm here now. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Someone else answered. Aang turned to see a man taller than him with long black hair pulled up and decorated with a fire nation emblem. But what she noticed more than all of that was the ragged burn that tore across his face, permanently marring his eye and ear. This man would be General Iroh's grandfather: Fire Lord Zuko. "We're still waiting for Toph to join us but she said she might not come."

"It's really great that you managed to get all of us together like this." Aang said smiling to him, "We haven't had a time to get together and just hang out since the war ended."

"It's been pretty busy." The young fire lord leaned back on his hands. "But my uncle said he would kidnap me himself and keep me in his tea shop for a week if I didn't take a day off."

Aang nodded and looked at the long braided girl, "You're here too Ty Lee?"

"Uh- huh. Suki said I could have the day off. I haven't felt the sun on my back in ages!" She moaned the last words and buried her head in her folded arms before poking out again. "It feels great."

"Oh. How's the-" A young boy with thin black hair grabbed onto Aang's swim shorts and pulled hard, almost exposing him.

"Tom Tom no!" It was Mai's surprisingly stern voice that stopped the boy, "Leave him alone."

"Tom Tom?" Aang asked picking up the boy from under his arms, "Oh it is you! How've you been buddy? Do you remember me?"

"Nuh-uh." The little boy shook his head.

"Oh. That's ok. You were really little." He set the boy down and crouched to be at his level, "Were you playing with your sister?"

"I was _letting_ him play. That doesn't have to involve me." Mai sat back, leaning against Zuko's welcome chest. The Fire Lord put his hands on her bare shoulders, but didn't talk to her. He was focused on his conversation with Sokka.

"Oh. What about your parents? Won't they be worried? I know your mom-"

"He won't be staying with them anymore." Mai was stern when she answered, cold almost. Her eyes were narrowed only in the slightest. Taking the hint Aang decided not to press the matter. Instead he went back to Katara and the settled themselves into a smooth patch of sand.

The time was passed with little conversations and jokes. But more than those it was filled with questions about the changes that had begun since the teams partings. The Fire Lord Zuko was responsible for restoring the political relationships with the Fire Nation to the other two countries of the world. Negotiations were constant and ongoing, but he managed them well enough and peace continued.

Sokka had, originally, returned to the southern water tribe where he trained with his father with the goal of becoming chief when he was ready. Now a full warrior of the water tribe, he had come to the decision to leave the south. He served the people of his tribe through politics, representing the water tribe when his father could not be present. In the more recent months he began a campaign to form a council composed of one man from each nation to meet when troubles concerned more than one nation. So far the idea was being met with high praise. For a time Suki had gone with Sokka to the south, but the lifestyle of the people there was not one she could conform to and she returned to the Kyoshi Warriors once again. They had become a sort of team of elite guardsmen, protecting royalty and keeping peace wherever their skills could be used. They were recognized by all the world's nations and knew no political boundaries.

Aang had continued to teach the newly made Air Acolytes in honor of the air nomads. It had taken many months to erase a lot of the false assumptions about the nomads' way of living and restore their actual way of life. He had even gone as far as to begin teaching a sort of style of forms used by airbenders that could be learned by the non-bending population of acolytes. When he was not teaching the fully realized avatar traveled the world promoting peace and dispelling conflict wherever he went. But what he considered one of his greatest achievements – that is to say a work that had made him the happiest rather than the most influence on the world – was when he had carved his own engagement necklace for Katara. The master waterbender wore the stone around her neck now proudly, her mother's safely tucked away at home. The only difference between the two stones being in the pattern etched into the stone. The curled cresting waves had been altered to become spiraling circles of air above the waves of the rippling ocean.

Korra listened to every word lost in their stories. They talked of people she had never heard of, a fortune teller in the earth kingdom, a bounty hunter with a pet that could track anyone in the world, and then of legends like the Dragon of the West. The avatar answered but Korra's mind was lost in confusion of this world she had somehow fallen into. She tried to speak time and time again but there was no controlling anything she saw or did. Aang remained in complete control.

As the sun touched the surface of the earth and their shadows stretched into the sea they were joined by a long bearded man clothed in the robes of the fire sages. He bowed politely to the avatar but continued past him without a word.

"Fire Lord Zuko," The fire sage said when he was close enough to his leader. He bowed low to the Fire Lord until Zuko told him to stand. Zuko stood to face him. "Pardon my intrusion, my lord, but do you really think this is the best use of your time."

"I think I decide how I spend my time." Zuko answered firmly. Beside him Mai gathered Tom Tom in her arms and hushed the child as though he were an infant.

"And you think _this_ is it?"

"I thought he was free from meetings today?" Ty Lee looked up from where she had been basking.

"He is."

"Then what's the big deal."

"The _big deal_," He said sounding much like he was taunting the contortionist "is that New Ozai's Society has not yet been taken care of. How long are you going to let them stand?"

"I haven't. We don't have a position to-"

"Uh, pardon me Hotman," Aang interrupted, clearly ignoring the fire sage's confused face, "what's New Ozai Society?"

The fire sage turned to the avatar, then back to Zuko, "And to think you haven't told _him_ of all people?"

"I don't need to." Zuko crossed his arms in defense.

"New Ozai Society is an organization of citizens loyal to the previous Fire Lord Ozai. They believe quite firmly that Zuko's assentation should not have been."

"Did they give him a chance?"

"I'm pretty sure they're mostly military leaders and administrators that worked under my father." Zuko looked away from the fire sage for the first time. His golden eyes were focused, like a predator searching for prey, as he spoke to Aang, searching for his reactions. "When I took the throne a large portion had to be relieved from duty. Most weren't necessary anymore, the war was over. Others just didn't want to serve under me and left. The Fire Nation's managed just _fine_ without worrying about them all the time." The last part he directed more at the fire sage than the avatar.

"It doesn't matter how well they've managed in the past. The fact of the matter is they are causing trouble now."

"_What kind of trouble?" _

"What kind of trouble?" If Korra had control over her mouth she would have gasped in shock. She had not spoken the words. It had been Aang's breath that formed them. But she had thought the words not an instant before he spoke them.

"In the past three months there have been three riots in the fire nation, two of them in cities on the coastline. The final riot took place in the capitol itself. We were lucky that nothing important was seriously damaged."

"Nothing was seriously damaged because New Ozai is not a serious threat." Zuko inturpted.

The Fire Sage continued as though Zuko had not spoken. "Aside from that there has been a protest on the capitol."

"Well, have you tried talking to them?" Aang asked.

"I doubt they'll be reasonable." The sage answered

"But it's worth a try right?"

"I don't see what we have to lose."

And in that instant the beach was gone. The sun had appeared again, high in the sky and impossibly bright. Aang raised his hand against the sky and let the shadow of his hand fall over his eyes. The ground beneath his bare feet was stone, slowly baked in the summer sun. Around him russet stone walls rose, decorated at their peaks with gold and silver. On one side a great staircase lead to the palace of the Fire Lord.

Aang ran the last remaining feet to the palace before Korra had the chance to admire the architecture. Her heart beat fast. How long had she been running? The few people scattered about the palace stepped quickly out of the avatar's path. A ladder fell as she passed it, knocked aside from the wind she made as she ran. A cloud of dust flew behind her and settled on the walls of fresh paint.

"Sorry!" Aang called over his shoulder as the artist, now on the floor, shouted curses at him.

He stopped only when he had reached the throne room of the palace. The room was vast and baron except for the great throne of the fire lord far ahead of him. If Korra had control of her eyes they would have widened at the size of the room itself. But Aang's eyes were not impressed by the room he had seen so many times and instead focused on the throne centered in the back of the room.

There Zuko sat donned fully in the robes of the fire lord. His long hair had been pulled up into its knot and the crown rested, golden in the firelight, above the knot. He stood when Aang entered, and finally stopped, in the center of the room.

"Glad you could finally make it." Zuko said with a welcoming gesture

"I'm not late am I?"

"You are, but the other part is late too." He motioned to the side of the throne room where the fire sage from earlier sat at a small desk with parchment and quill in hand. "You remember Jungsung don't you?" The sage nodded to acknowledge the avatar, "He's the chronicler of the fire sages. He'll just be writing down what he sees. Personally I'd prefer if you did the same, stayed out as much as possible. I don't want them to be able to say later that I need the avatar to fight my battles for me."

"So when do we actually start?"

"We'll actually start if the Ozai guys decide to ever actually show up."

"It is not the false king that dictates our doings." A voice said from the doorway. A man had stepped through them. He stood tall with a frame with so very thin with muscle he could have blown away at the slightest wind. His hair had been shaved so short that only a layer of grey fuzz kept him from being bald. Only a thick, black topknot provided evidence that he had hair. His dull golden eyes were narrow and watchful and sharp. Like a vulture hawk carefully analyzing its prey. He wore robes of the fire nation, wrapped in shades of orange and black, and his hands tucked away in excessively long sleeves. "Nor is impatience a quality of a fair ruler."

"My impatience comes from you." Zuko told the man, "Are you the leader of New Ozai Society?"

"I am not." He answered raising his head, "My name is Shuzo, I come on behalf of our leader. Forgive us if we do not trust your offer of peace."

"I'm not trying to be rude, Hotman, but Zuko's managed to keep peace since the war ended. I think you could give him the benefit of the doubt on that one." Shuzo narrowed his eyes at the avatar but did not answer him.

"If you truly are willing to make peace we have a few demands."

"Your society isn't in a position to make demands of the Fire Nation." Zuko warned, standing from his throne.

"But the Fire Nation isn't in a position to make any promises to anyone at this point isn't it? Now will you hear our proposal, or shall I just return home?"

"Continue." Zuko waved his hand.

"Our very first order is of our true leader, Fire Lord Ozai. We would see him freed from his prison and welcomed as a member of your council."

"No. The Earth Kingdom would see it as an outrage. And the last time anyone took his council war nearly broke out again between our two cultures. We cannot allow that to happen again."

"The Fire Nation has bowed to the will of the Earth Kingdom more than enough for the past few years. It is time they stop emptying our treasuries and sobbing over their 'war-torn' land and stood on their own."

"The agreements made with the Earth King were absolutely necessary. The Fire Nation _has_ been responsible for destroying and burning much of their land for the past hundred years. These past few have only been the first step in their recovery."

"Recovery? You watch carefully to ensure that their people are pleased, yet turn a blind eye to your own."

"Ozai will not be allowed freedom." Zuko said sternly, "That is final. What is your next demand."

"We would like the Fire Nation's Navy restored to its former glory. It is the crowned jewel of our nation's empire. It is a shame to see it waste away like a diseased orphan."

"What would be the point?" Zuko sat again in his throne. "The war is over. There are no battles for our soldiers to fight. We would only be sending a message to the other cultures that we're looking for trouble."

"We would reinstate hundreds, possibly thousands, of jobs into our economy and prove our strength against the other nations."

"And how would we be able to fund a new military?"

"With excess gold from deals that you've canceled with the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe."

"We cannot afford to cancel those agreements. They would be seen as an insult as well as devastate their economy."

"And they might attack us in retribution? Is that what you were going to say next? Well then, I suppose it would be helpful to have a navy protecting our borders then."

"But that would just be the Fire Nation starting another war." Aang lashed out unable to sit and listen any longer. "And this time for no reason at all. Just because your stupid pride is getting in the way."

"Are you aware, avatar Aang of the agreements I am referring too?"

"The Air Nomad Restoration Foundation?" Aang answered. Zuko had suggested an organization to fund the restoration of the Air Nomad temples as well as provide salaries to those who choose to live their lives teaching others the way of the Air Nomads. The foundation itself was supported by all of the nations as well as individual citizens who were willing to devote their lives to Air Nomads' traditions and customs.

"No. I'm referring to the half dozen, and possibly more, relief funds that are flowing into the Earth Kindgom endlessly. On average about fourteen hundred thousand gold pieces are going into repairs of structures and weapon manufacturing in the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes every year. We are actually funding the army of our enemies. In addition an extra hundred thousand gold pieces goes into restoring the Southern Water Tribe to its former glory. And do you know, Avatar Aang, how much the Fire Nation acquires in an average year?"

"Umm,"

"About six hundred thousand."

"How could you know something like that?"

"Before the war ended I was Fire Lord Ozai's master of coin as well as his finical advisor. Keeping records like these were my responsibility. But even someone as incompetent as our new Fire Lord should be able to know that those figures are unacceptable."

"You're forgetting that you retired before new policies were made. Those figures of yours are outdated." Zuko said with a stiff jaw.

"No, I haven't forgotten. You have tried your best to keep your leadership from falling from incompetent into _complete_ lunacy. Unfortunately the government can only do this by the continuous, spine shattering, form of taxes."

"Every fire lord has imposed taxes on her people, even before Fire Lord Sozin. And the tax rate tripled once the war had begun."

"Even so the taxation rate has remained at a low seventeen percent of each persons' income. And you also forget the various grants that Fire Lord Azulon had put into place: supplies for families who's men had gone to fight in the war, care for orphaned children, schooling costs waived for those looking to further their career in the military. Grants that have been canceled since the war's end."

"They weren't necessary since the war was over."

"Encouragement for education is not necessary?" Shuzo's eyes narrowed "No, you've resorted to a merciless taxing of our people. Nearly half of the average man's wages has been turned over to you. How can you expect our people to live in satisfactory conditions, much less comfort?"

"They were necessary to keep peace."

"Regardless of the effect of the war on other cultures the Fire Nation military has played a crucial role in the economy. Factories for our steel ships, training and care for our war rhinos, and the constant need for soldiers, all provided thousands of men and women jobs across our country. The unemployment rate remained, at all times from the war's beginning to its end, no more than three percent. It has since then been as straightforward as a lightningbolt, skyrocketing as seasoned war heroes were dismissed from duty without any payment in honor of their service."

Zuko opened his mouth to counter but Shuzo continued on without even hesitating, "I can give credit where due, unemployment has dropped from time to time when various movements were passed. After all, someone must man the ships to bring our men home to their families, but when these movements end where are they to go?"

"They are free to return home, to their families. They can make work there, building, farming, anything. Our people are intelligent enough to be able to adapt to where they may be needed. Are you telling me they can't."

"Your faith would be astounding to anyone with a lesser mind than me." Shuzo turned his head from the Fire Lord, "You are suggesting that a man who has known nothing but war, spent his life mastering the art of combat, to return to a land he has not seen in, what very well may be decades, and suddenly know the craft of agriculture. Your naiveté is astonishing."

"That would be the worst case. Not everyone has been in the army for the past fourty years, and most are not that dedicated to the war effort."

"True, but, Avatar Aang, would you mind if I were to ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, but, wouldn't it be better to just ask Zuko?" Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice called out, _Don't you dare trust this guy. He's a weasel rat, I just know it._ Where had the voice come from? It was a woman's voice, and so very familiar.

"Of course it would be, but you see, Fire Lord Zuko was instructed by the royal tutors, while you once attended a simple fire nation public school. You would know much more accurate answers."

"Oh, well, sure. I guess I could try." Aang answered.

_Ugh. Why do I even bother._

"When you were in school what did you learn in your history class?"

"We were going over military history, about when Fire Lord Sozin fought the Air Nomad Army. But the Air Nomads didn't have a-" Shuzo raised his hand.

"And what did you learn in your science class?"

"We reviewed over combustive minerals. I think there was a quiz. I don't think I passed."

"Language arts?"

"I don't remember," Aang hesitated, "No, wait, we reviewed letters from the earliest days of the war, correcting them for grammar mistakes. Most of them were from soldiers writing back to their families."

"And physical education?"

"They divided the class. Firebenders and nonbenders. I went with the non-benders. I thought we were going to play in the yard, instead it was some kind of training I didn't recognize. The firebenders did get most of the attention though."

"What's the point of this?" Zuko finally asked "If you're going to waste our time-"

"The _point_, if you had bothered to think about it, is that regardless of the area of training almost every aspect of our children's education has been geared towards the war. There was a reason why a country as small as ours has been able to wage war against an entire world for a hundred years. And one of those reasons is how we trained our children." Shuzo paused to breath.

"My apologizes, Fire Lord Zuko," He said, "All this debate has thrown us far off track. My proposal." He extended his hand.

"We will see about possibly getting the factories up and running." Zuko sighed heavily, "The military will still continue, though at a much smaller scale than before, but it is the industry that I want to preserve."

"I will present this to our leader. I doubt he will be satisfied, but it is the first step of many. As for our final demand . . . "

The world disappeared, the palace faded, and the ground fell away under the avatar's feet. No longer was he standing in the court of the Fire Lord. He sat on the rough, tan fur of his bison's head. The wind tore through his clothes and over his bald head. Sharp and cold with hints of winter.

The bison had begun its descent towards the city. He had seen it as a simple colony, the oldest and strongest that the Fire Nation had managed to build. Now it had become a sprawling metropolis, thriving from the ports that lined the tributary.

"_I'm home!"_ the woman's voice in the back of his head cried out gleefully upon seeing the city. He thought he had forgotten about it. It had been days since he heard it. But the next moment he felt the sharpened end of disappointment that seemed to come from this woman's thoughts. Where were the skyscrapers that nearly touched the sky? Where were the satomobiles that lined the streets? Where was the great statue of Avatar Aang? Where were the spirit lights that danced across the sky each night?"

Aang steered Appa to a small island off the edge of the city's shores. There the Bison had enough room to move about and graze freely after the avatar had dismounted. From the monstrous shoulder of his mount the small lemur leapt into the wind in search of fruit.

"You're late." The stern voice of his old friend caught his attention. He turned to see Toph standing tall and straight, her hands folded behind her back. The clothes she wore were unlike what Aang had ever seen before, a suit that seemed entirely made of metal. She watched him with her clouded, sightless eyes as he moved towards her.

"It took a little longer to leave then I planned."

"Whatever." When she folded her arms the metal of her suit clanked noisily together, "I don't have a lot of time for playing around. What's this I'm hearing about a firebending revolution that apparently you need my help dealing with?"

"There's this group called New Ozai Society that's undermining Zuko's authority. We tried talking to them but they wouldn't back down."

"And what? You want the big bad Toph to help bring them down? Can't say I blame you. After all, I'd be the only one with the _stones_ to throw at them." She laughed a little at her own pun, "No but seriously, I do have a job to do out here. And while it'll be lots of fun kicking firebender butt like we did in the old days I can't just-"

Toph stopped and turned her head, hearing the sound before Aang did. Behind her a bird was flying towards them, the rustling of its feathers calling her attention. She raised an arm and it landed with unsteady talons trying to clasp smooth metal.

"Speak." Toph commanded and three times the messanger hawk cawed. "I gotta run. My city needs me."

"But we're not finished."

"You can wait. Yu Dao can't."

Aang took a strong step and felt the earth ripple beneath him. A small mound of earth rose in front of Toph that she easily stepped aside from. She turned back to him, almost looking outraged that he thought a simple maneuver would stop her. And she blinked as she heard the sound of cloth rapidly unfolding. Aang took ahold of her hand and placed it on the wing of his glider. "At least let me give you a ride." He told her.

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. "You just _love_ finding ways to try to make me mad, don't you twinkletoes?"

Before he had realized he had taken off from the ground he was landing deep in the city. Toph had given him instructions on where to fly and now faced the Yu Dao police headquarters. There a tall, thin man with long black hair dressed in the same metal armor had been waiting for her.

"Officer One," Toph said when they landed, "You called?"

"There's been a disturbance that's been escalated." He answered, his eyes watching the avatar in confusion. Aang was sure he had not met this boy before. But he did look _slightly_ familiar. "Most of the force is already working on it but-"

"But you need me. Of course you do." Toph cut him off. Raising one arm she extended metal cables from her armor that caught onto the metal lines that ran throughout the city. Officer One did the same and the two of them rode the line eastward.

With a twist of his body Aang produced the air scooter and was following them before they could get far from his sight. In the distance he could hear the shouting, children crying, women screaming. When he glanced up he could just barely see the cause peeking out over the horizon of buildings. One stood at an odd slant.

Three corners they turned before they reached the building they were looking for. It stood at least twenty stories tall from its base to its roof. But the angle it stood at only let it reach the fifteenth story of the buildings around it. Several earthbenders stood around its base trying desperately to stabilize it. Toph joined them the moment her feet touched the ground.

"Well don't just stand there Aang," She shouted once her ground was held, "Do something!"

"There are people inside." Aang told her. He could hear the fearful cries "I'm going after them."

Aang didn't listen to her response and disappeared inside.

Furniture had been shifted against the lower wall. Electricity sparked against the ceiling. Smoke billowed in from an alternate room. He took the hand of an injured man and hoisted him onto his shoulders. A crying child took refuge against her chest. For a moment his lungs knew fresh air before he vanished into the building once more.

Higher and higher he climbed, using airbending rather than walking to keep his weight from disturbing the building's stability. He had lost count of how many he had saved but he still heard the shouts of one man high in the upper floors.

"I'm not going to die." He was repeating very loudly to himself, "I'm not going to die."

"We don't have time for this," Toph was telling him just as he lowered another survivor to the ground. "We can't hold this thing up much longer and there's no chance of being able to set it right. You two, start compressing the base, see if we can't lower this thing as gently as possible."

"There's still one more up there." Aang told her pointing.

"I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die."

"Make it quick then. We don't have time."

Aang nodded and flew up the side of the building. It shifted slightly with his added weight. Below him earthbenders groaned with effort and civilians shrieked in a moment of fear. The next moment he had leapt into one of the windows.

"I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die."

The man he found huddled against the far wall of the room. He trembled so violently that Aang could see it from where he stood at the window. The ground lurched and the man continued his chant louder. His face was buried in his russet colored clothes.

Careful with his movements Aang covered the distance between them.

"I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die."

"No, you're not." Aang touched his shoulder and the man lifted his head, "You're going to be just fine."

"Avatar Aang?" The man said, "Thank the spirits." He took the avatar's hands and lowered his head.

"You can thank me later. Can you stand?" Aang asked as he helped pull the man to his feet. He leaned heavily to one side letting Aang take a majority of his weight. The avatar flew from the room and out the window he had entered through. As he fell he twisted the air around him. A current of wind spiraled around him with the force of a waterfall. The current was enough to slow his fall enough that when his feet touched the ground there was hardly any vibration through the earth.

A few feet away Toph looked in his direction. She might not have been able to feel Aang land through the earth but she had noticed the man slump to the ground exhausted. "Alright let's bring her down!" She shouted to the earthbenders there. Aang turned to solidify his stance and joined them.

The building had been brought down as slowly as they possibly could. Still with the combined efforts of so many earthbenders the collision had brought devastation the blocks that surrounded it. Rubble and shards of glass and metal were scattered for a quarter mile in every direction. Aang had joined with the dozens who were set to the task of clearing the debris from the streets. As he lifted a particularly large stone he heard a voice behind him.

"Avatar Aang," It had called. He turned to see the man he had rescued from the topmost floor of the building. His face had been smeared with dirt and his clothes tattered and frayed. He stood at an angle as though he was afraid to put weight on his left foot. "I wanted to thank you for rescuing me from that building. My name is Ahn XIV. I have a wife and three daughters. Possibly one day a son to carry my name. You cannot know what this means to me. If there's any way I can repay you."

"It isn't necessary. I would get home if I were you though." Aang answered, "It's getting late and I'm sure your wife is worried about you. After that you should get your leg seen too."

"Yes. Thank you, Avatar Aang." The man bowed, "thank you." Ahn turned and ran down the street as fast as his limp would carry him.

Aang continued his work. A moment passed and yet half the street had been cleared because of his efforts. Beads of sweat formed across his arrow and his breathing had become labored. It was then than Toph had been able to approach him again.

"Sorry about that Twinkle Toes. You were saying something before all this right?" Toph said. She didn't stop to look at him while she talked, only set herself to clearing the streets. "New Sozin or something?"

"New Ozai, actually. We tried talking to them but nothing. They want all kinds of crazy stuff, like Ozai being freed. We wouldn't actually let that happen right?"

Toph only shrugged, "It would make a ton of people mad for sure. But the old Loser Lord doesn't have any bending, so what's the harm he could do?"

"Zuko thinks that if he's freed he would start gathering more supporters, try to overthrow him again."

"_When did he say that?"_ The woman couldn't seem to remember, but Aang clearly could. He stood with Zuko alone with only the fire sage chronicler to witness their conversation after Shuzo had gone.

"Well, you know what I would do. Just find where they're hiding out and smash it. They won't be a problem after that. You should probably head back now. I can handle this."

Aang nodded and turned away, "I'll head back to the Fire Nation then. Take care Toph."

As he turned to leave Aang felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He did not look to see who it belonged to. It felt familiar and almost comforting. He let it stay there, a mild pressure on his shoulder as he flew on his glider to the small island where he had left Aapa. A voice accompanied it. Gentle and low. A man's voice. Someone he knew.

"_Korra,"_ It said gently as though speaking to a child. _"Korra, wake up."_

Eyes opened into darkness and shadows. The creak of wood against wood sounded loud in her ears. She Propped herself onto her elbows feeling the soft, wooly pelt under her. She looked up through eyes that had not fully awoken yet and blinked at her father that stood beside her bed, his hand on her shoulder.

" 'M up." She said rubbing her eyes, "What's happened?"

"We're nearly home Korra." Tonraq told her, "We're nearly home."

* * *

><p>(AN) second chapter done. late. but done. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. minor announcement

(A/N) Been gone for a loooong while haven't I? Well to those of you out there who still love me then I'm real sorry about the massive gap in time here. The reason for it is just that I thought that the series was over. Now that I know for sure that this fourth season is the last one I will be picking this up again once it ends. I don't like writing things that contradict with what is already out there if I can help it. That being said there will be edits happening to the chapters that exist to match with the flow of the story (Korra's hair being short, airbenders existing, you know) but at the same time certain elements to this story will not change (I used the name Kai first …). In addition I will be shuffling things around to make the chapters shorter. So, to those of you who I love so much that are following me theres going to be a lot of love going through the site soon. Most of them are going to just shorter chapters of what already exists.

Thank you so much for all this love and I hope to see all you soon ^^


End file.
